Twelve Months
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Twelve Months...Twelve Drabbles...Twelve Memories. After the events of Mystical Birthstone Bladers, Ninel and Da Xiang create new memories after the events of King Basiliskos. Follow the moments they spend with one another. Rated T.
1. January: New Year's Kiss

**January: New Year's Kiss**

It was now 11:50 at night and a familiar Chinese nineteen year old was waiting on top of the Eiffel Tower. There was a small table with a bottle of Bollinger Blanc de Noirs Vieilles Vignes Francaises 1997 on top of it and two small chairs. Da Xiang was wearing a dark red men's trench coat over a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants on. As his emerald colored eyes watches the starry sky on this beautiful New Year's Eve, Da Xiang was wondering about the relationship between him and Ninel since the events that occurred three months ago. He suddenly begins to hear the elevator bell ring. A nineteen year old with chin length wavy vermilion hair and goldenrod colored eyes appears. She was wearing a beautiful black trench coat with a white knee length halter dress under the coat and a pair of silver three inch peep toe pumps.

"You look stunning Ninel," says Da Xiang.

Ninel smiled and responds back, "Thank you very much and I am sorry for coming so late. There was huge traffic to get there."

"Do not worry about because I already know about the traffic," comments the nineteen year old Chinese man.

Ninel smiles and looks over to see a bottle of champagne on the table. As she approaches the chair, Da Xiang pulls the chair up and lets Ninel sit down. She blushes lightly as she sits down. The vermilion haired nineteen year old was wondering what was going to happen now. As eight minutes slowly passes by, Da Xiang opens the bottle of champagne and pours it into two champagne flutes.

"Stand up Ninel," says Da Xiang.

Ninel responds back, "Sure thing Da Xiang."

As she stands up with her champagne flute, Da Xiang pulls her into a warm embrace as she places her head onto his chest. She smiles as she looks up at the starry skies of Paris.

The nineteen year old says, "It has been eight months since we have been together. We may have our ups and downs, bu-"

"But there is no way that our bond will be ever severed. I know," replies Ninel.

Da Xiang looks over and sees that it was a minute before midnight. As the two count down, Ninel thinks about the memories she has created with Da Xiang. During those eight months, the vermilion haired teen remembers how supportive he was even during the time he was depressed since he broke her heart. Cheers broke out after that and both of the stare at each for a moment.

"Happy New Year my beautiful Lotus and let's make this year the most special of them all," says Da Xiang.

Ninel says, "Happy New Year's Da Xiang."

Both of them pull each other close before kissing one another. Snow slowly falls on the beautiful and cold January night. A new year has now begun and new memories begins from here on out. Ninel stops the kiss and looks up a Da Xiang. She can smile because she could not believe she was spending this year with him.

* * *

**This ends the first drabble and that means eleven more Ninel and Da Xiang drabbles. For now, please read and review for now.**


	2. February: Valentine's Day Surprise

**February: Valentine Day's Surprise**

In the kitchen, Ninel was wearing a black t-shirt on with a pair of gray sweatpants and black flip flops. Her signature vermilion hair was in loose and straighten as she looks over at the oven. The timer starts ringing and Ninel puts on a pair of red and gray oven mittens. She opens the oven door and takes out a batch of heart shaped cookies from piping hot oven. Suddenly Ninel hears knocks from the door and she places the tray of cookies on the table. As she walks towards the door, she unlocks the door and opens it. A bouquet of red, white, and pink roses appears in front of Ninel. She then looks up at the person who was giving her the roses and a smile appears on her face.

"These are beautiful Da Xiang," says Ninel.

Da Xiang smiles and kisses his lovely girlfriend on the lips gently before places the roses in a vase. The twenty year old Chinese blader was visiting Ninel, who has a condominium in Beijing. Suddenly he begins to smell the piping hot cookies that his lovely girlfriend made for Valentine's Day. As he approaches the batch of cookies, Ninel pulls Da Xiang's hair to make sure he does not go near the cookies.

"What was that for!" yells Da Xiang.

The nineteen year old Eurasian comments, "Do not eat those cookies yet because I just took time out from oven just now. Plus I am going to decorating them as well."

"I see and I have a surprise for you Ninel and you should get changed into better clothes," states the twenty year old Chinese blader.

Ninel then looks over at the clothes was wearing and sees the stains that covers her clothes. She groans loudly and realizes she that she needs to take a bath. As she leaves the kitchen, Da Xiang decides to walk around the condominium as he decides to wait for his girlfriend to be ready. In the bathroom, Ninel was thinking what kind of surprise that Da Xiang has for her. It has been around ten months since the two of them have being dating and Ninel smiles as she recalls all the good memories she has with him. She questions about each memory she has spent with the Chinese man.

After a good forty-five minutes, Da Xiang was looking over at the photos that Ninel and he taken during the last ten months. He could not believe that it has been ten months since the two of them have been dating. His ears immediately hears footstep's and he looks over to see Ninel was wearing a beautiful white colored cheongsam with red rose prints on it and it reaches an inch above her knees with a pair of white Chinese slippers on. There was a white rose hair accessory adorned to the right side of her signature chin length wavy hair. He smiles and tells her that he has a huge surprise for her. Ninel immediately takes her house keys and purse before leaving the condo with her boyfriend. As the two walk together in the streets of Beijing, Ninel was looking over at the people who are watching them being together. There was warm smiles since some of locals know Ninel and Da Xiang are a couple.

"You look beautiful Ninel and you are going to love the surprise I have for you," states Da Xiang.

Ninel asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"You find out soon enough," replies Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

As it was nightfall, Ninel and Da Xiang appears by the lake and there was pink, white, and red colored lantern hanging from a line that illuminates the entire lake. There was a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket, a bottle of apple sparkling cider, and two glasses there. There was also red and white lotus flowers floating down the lake. Ninel was in shock, while Da Xiang grins and pulls her into a warm embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ninel," says Da Xiang as he places a kiss on Ninel's temple.

She smiles and responds back, "Happy Valentine's Day Da Xiang."

* * *

**This ends the second drabble for Twelve Months. Watch out for the third drabble, which is comes out tomorrow. For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. March: Flowers, Fashion Designs, and

**March: Flowers, Fashion Designs, and Bubble Tea**

Ninel was sitting down and looking over at the sketches of different summer outfits for fun. The nineteen year old Eurasian teenager was listening to _My oh My _by Girls' Generation. As she was working on her sketches, the doorbell rings and it catches the light chestnut brown haired fashion designer's attention. Ninel removes her headphones and places them on the table. She opens the door and there was a bouquet of beautiful purplish-blue irises in front of her.

"Huh?" questions Ninel.

A familiar voice asks, "Do you like the flowers?"

"They are beautiful Da Xiang," responds the Eurasian brunette.

As the Chinese twenty year old walks into his girlfriend's Taipei condo, his emerald green eyes looks over and sees Ninel wearing a light orange colored sleeveless blouse on with a pair of bright blue skinny jeans on with a pair of white peep toe pumps on. It has been a few weeks since Ninel and Megumi was known as two of the most influential rich children not because of Bychkov Enterprises, but because of their clothing line and also their influences in the beyblading world also. Da Xiang then looks over at the sketches that was on the table.

Da Xiang says, "You are still working my beautiful Lotus."

"Not exactly… These are just random sketches I was working on for fun," says Ninel, "I am just enjoying myself. What brings you to my lovely abode?"

The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong states, "Let go somewhere nice."

"Sure thing and where do you plan on taking me Da Xiang," wonders the nineteen year old, "not wait…. I am going to take you somewhere nice for a change."

Da Xiang did not expect that his lovely girlfriend was going to treat him with something nice. He was about to say something, but Ninel says do not dare attempt to have an argument with her. She was being generous to treat her boyfriend with something nice. As the couple leaves, Da Xiang and Ninel was walking down the streets of Taipei until Ninel leaves him. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader follows him girlfriend until the Eurasian teenager stops at a bubble tea shop. Goldenrod colored eyes looks over and sees her boyfriend standing there.

"Aren't you coming inside?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang wonders, "We are going to a bubble tea shop."

"Yes and they make the best bubble tea here. I want to share this experience with you," comments the nineteen year old to her boyfriend.

Da Xiang shrugs and walks into the bubble tea shop. The shop owner looks up and sees the young couple together. The owner was a beautiful Taiwanese woman who was around her mid-forties, but she looks like in her late twenties at most. She has shoulder length light brown hair and beautiful brown colored eyes. The woman was in shock to see the young man standing to one of her most well respected customers.

"Isn't that Team Wang Hu Zhong's own Da Xiang?" questions the shop owner.

Ninel responds, "Oh yeah… Da Xiang, this in Lin-Lin. She is the owner of the bubble tea and she was the one who did my hair two weeks ago."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lin-Lin," says Da Xiang.

The forty-four year old states, "The same to you as well."

From there, Lin-Lin starts working on the bubble tea while Da Xiang and Ninel start to have a conversation amongst themselves. Despite the fact that Ninel has been living in Taipei for the last month, it seems that the Eurasian nineteen year old manages to have some people to talk with. Ninel tells her boyfriend about meeting Lin-Lin for the first time. She states that it was awkward at first, but she then later talked about working in the fashion business. Lin-Lin's daughter Die was an aspiring fashion designer who was looking for a job.

"So you provided Die with a job at Rozu Uno Ninel," says Da Xiang.

Ninel comments back, "Yes and she has been do a great job so far."

"Two lychee flavored bubble teas," says Lin-Lin, "these are Ninel's favorite and you should try them out."

Da Xiang says, "Cheers to an everlasting relationship."

"Cheers," smiles and responds back the Eurasian brunette.

* * *

**This ends the third drabble and there are nine more drabbles to go. For now, read and review.**


	4. April: Easter Eggs

**April: Easter Eggs**

"This is an awkward way to celebrate Easter," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel, who was trying to hide bright colored, candy-filled, plastic Easter eggs around the Velasquez Mansion, which was located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She was wearing a pastel orange strapless knee length dress with a pair of white strapped platform sandals on. The two of them was setting up festivities for friends of the Eurasian's nineteen year old's niece Amalia and her five year old nephew Roman. Her family was visiting her half-sister, who was a beautiful twenty-seven year old Spaniard-Irish woman. She found out she had a niece and a nephew from her father has married once before meeting her mother.

"You cannot blame me for having a niece and nephew who resides in the United States of America Da Xiang," says Ninel.

It was true until her half-sister walks outside to see the lovely couple working on the festivities. She was holding two glasses of limeade and gives one to Ninel and another to Da Xiang.

The woman says, "Thank you so much Ninel for helping me out with this. The kids are going to be happy to see all of this. I want them to have fun while searching for these Easter eggs."

"You do not have to thank me Julia because I am helping another sister out," responds Ninel before taking a sip.

Julia states, "That goes the same to you too Da Xiang."

"I am here to support your family in any way to know more about my girlfriend's family more," comments Da Xiang.

As the older woman leaves, Ninel then looks over at Da Xiang. Seeing him wearing a matching pastel orange shirt makes her smile. This was actually the first time they have ever worn the same color. Easter was time to spend time with loved one. Da Xiang then look over and wonders about something.

"Da Xiang, are you alright?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang responds, "Yes I am alright."

"Do not lie Da Xiang since I know you have something on your mind," responds the Eurasian brunette.

"Yes I do and I am going to tell you right now," replies the twenty year old before going down on one knee, "from the day we met to now, I realize how different my life was. You brought new happiness in my life that I never thought it would happen. With the times we have been apart and the moments we spend together are part of our memories. You are different from the other girls because you have a unique beautiful that makes who you are. My beautiful Lotus, do you want to marry me?"

The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong takes out a small box, which reveals a silver twisted engagement band with ruby lotus center on it. Ninel was in shock to know that Da Xiang was actually going to propose to her. She did not expect her older stepsister to predict an engagement right way. A smile appears on Ninel's face and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Yes I do want to marry you and there is no way you are going to change my mind," says Ninel.

Da Xiang whispers back, "I was not planning to because I do want to be your husband Ninel because you are the one I want to be my beautiful Lotus."

* * *

**This ends the fourth drabble! Ha! I caught you guys off guard with that marriage proposal on their first year dating anniversary. It was my little surprise for you guys. To stop the rant, for now please read and review.**


	5. May: Pet Sitting

**May: Pet Sitting**

"Who's a good girl? You are!" says Ninel a playful voice.

An adorable cream and light brown Shih Tzu was running around the Beylin Temple and Ninel starts chasing it. Da Xiang looks over and sees his fiancée playing around with the dog, much to his annoyance. It was not for the fact that she is enjoying playing Zhi so much, but the idea of pet sitting Megumi's pet and her own dog Elisa, who is a golden furred Lhasa Apso. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader knows that Ninel is great with dogs and all, but she had to bring her adoptive sister's pet and her own pet to the Beylin Temple. Suddenly Zhi starts snuggling around Da Xiang's legs like it was some kind of cat. He actually smiles because it seems she has grown fond of him.

The Eurasian brunette looks up and says, "Da Xiang, you are back from training."

"Yes and I am decide to take your pet sitting shift for a while," comments Da Xiang before kissing his fiancée lightly on her lips.

Ninel responds back, "That a first I have to say, but I need give you one warning though Da Xiang."

"What?" questions the dual haired Asian blader to his love.

The brunette says as she gives him a chain leash, "Make sure she does not go without her leash."

"Why does Megumi have this heavy leash?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel comments, "You ask too many questions and Zhi tends to chew and devour on all her leashes, which led her to get this leash. If Elisa wake up, play with her since she needs to be more active."

As Ninel leaves, Zhi starts running off, which leaves the Chinese man into a wild goose chase. Zhi was really fast, but Da Xiang was certain he can catch up to small well groomed dog. Plus it was good training and Aguma look over sees Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader chasing the swift-paced Shih Tzu. It was awkward at first, but then again Ninel brought the two dogs into the temple in first place for her to take care off. Da Xiang then puts on the leash of the mischievous dog. Zhi looks up at his co-owner's fiancé with an adorable expression. Suddenly a golden furred Lhasa Apso appears and looks over at Da Xiang. Both Elisa and Zhi immediately jumps up and down as Da Xiang's sighs to himself.

"This is going to be one hell of a long day," non-enthusiastically says Da Xiang.

* * *

**This ends this fifth drabble. This was some random idea I had and I thought pet sitting was perfect for Da Xiang. For now, please read and review.**


	6. June: First Day of Summer

**June: First Day of Summer**

"Finally," mutters Ninel as she looks over at her drink.

In the Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Ninel was in the Canary Islands with her friends trying to have a good time. As the Eurasian brunette was taking her sip of Mai Tai, she watches the boys playing soccer on the sands of the white beach. She smiles until the soccer balls almost Ninel. The Eurasian watches her drink lands on the ground and an awkward smile appears. Suddenly Da Xiang runs towards the young lady as she stands up.

"I am sorry for that and I should never hav-"

Ninel says, "Just get me a new drink."

She then walks over with Da Xiang to the tiki bar where they are serving drinks. Da Xiang looks over and sees how calm she was despite her drink was spilled. Ninel holds her fiancé's hand as her fingers entwined with his. She leans her head towards his shoulder, which catches the twenty year old's attention.

"Is everything alright Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

The Eurasian nineteen year old lies, "I am alright Da Xiang."

There was a stressed out expression on her face, which makes Da Xiang frown. It was not because she just lied to him, but something was troubling her. This was the first time he has seen his fiancée this stressed out before. Ninel then walks to the bar and orders another Mai Tai. He then realizes that Ninel is drinking just to cope with her stress. As Ninel receives her drink, the nineteen year old begins taking a sip of her drink. Da Xiang as the nineteen year old continues on drinking. Ninel places her hand on the class, but Da Xiang interfere and nods his head no.

"Ninel, I know you are stressed out about something and you can be honest with me," states the twenty year old Chinese.

Ninel sighs and replies, "I am just nervous about if I can make the engagement last longer."

"You do not have to anything to for that to happen my dear Lotus because we are going to be together still no matter what," comfortingly says Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

A warm and beautiful smile appears on Ninel's face, which makes Da Xiang approach his lovely fiancée. He kisses her on the cheek and a faint blush appears on her face.

Da Xiang states, "You should relax Ninel because we are all on vacation and we are going to have the time of our lives."

"Alright Da Xiang and I think we should have fun together," comments Ninel.

The Chinese blader states, "Alright and the first thing is I also want a Mai Tai."

"Can you handle it?" asks the Eurasian nineteen year old

Da Xiang says before kissing his fiancée on the lips, "We see about it my beautiful Lotus."

* * *

**This ends the sixth drabble of Twelve Months. There are now six more drabbles to before this series ends. For now, please read and review.**


	7. July: Fourth of July

**July: Fourth of July**

"Ninel!" yells Julia.

The nineteen year old brunette was on the barbeque grill looks over at her half-sister. She seems to be agitated about something. She then approaches her half-sister suddenly.

Ninel asks, "What is wrong Ninel?"

"The sparklers are missing and I do not kno-"

The Eurasian woman comments, "I do not know because I working on the barbeque the entire time."

"You must some sort of barbeque royalty since you are like a professional," states Julia as she looks over at the meats.

Ninel tells her to leave and to search for the sparklers, which the Spaniard-Irish leaves. Coming out from the mansion was Da Xiang and he looks over at his fiancée, barbequing. As he approaches her, kisses her on the cheek. He looks over and sees how united the family was and the Chinese blader then looks over at Ninel. The nineteen year old always had this passion for cooking and barbequing since her father loves food so much.

"You are working hard Ninel," comments Da Xiang, "I never expected women to be great with barbequing meats."

Ninel states, "It is not just the guys you know because I know how to barbeque well since my Uncle Juan told how to season meats correctly and different barbequing techniques. I grill also grill homemade hamburgers I make like these that I am working on. Plus I also do grill nonmeat items such angel food cake and fruits."

"I see," states Da Xiang.

The nineteen year asks, "Want me to show you?"

"Sure thing," says the twenty year old Chinese blader.

As he approaches the grill, Ninel informs her fiancé that he must be careful when it comes to barbequing and grilling meats. Meats are considered to be hard to barbeque perfectly for those who do not know how to use the grill. Da Xiang was a bit nervous about this since he has never touched a grill before. Ninel looks up at her fiancé and sees that he was not sure what to do. She sighs to herself and tells him to flip the hamburgers to the other side. He does so and sees the hamburgers are well cooked on one side. A smile appears on his face and Ninel smiles back lightly.

"You'll get it this soon since it is not easy being on the grill," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang responds back, "You're right Ninel since it does not take a day to grill meats.

The vermilion woman takes out a Mike's Hard Pink Lemonade Cooler and brings drinking, much to Da Xiang's annoyance. Even though she was only nineteen, she should not be drinking, but her cousin Julia knows about her half-sister drinking alcoholic drinks since she has drink before in Russia, where there is no age limit to drink.

"I'm not going to get drunk since this is the first bottle after I had some food and I didn't drink anything but water before I ate," comments Ninel.

The Chinese man responds, "Alright I understand."

As time goes by, all the meats was done cooking by both Da Xiang and Ninel and everybody was waiting for the fireworks. Ninel was sitting on her fiancé's lap with a bottle of strawberry sparkling water in her hands. The lovely Eurasian couple looks up into the skies until the first firework was seen. Ninel and Da Xiang looks up at each other and kisses lightly on the lips.

"Happy Fourth of July Da Xiang," says Ninel.

Da Xiang responds back, "Happy Fourth of July my dear Lotus."

* * *

**This is the end of the seventh drabble of this series. I am sorry for not updating this and my other stories. I have been getting sick lately and now I am really sick since I have a horrible cold and horrible congestion, which makes it difficult for me to breathe. For, now please read and review for now.**


	8. August: Sunshine

**August: Sunshine**

In the city of Yangon, Da Xiang was wandering around the huge Burmese city with a map in his hands. Emerald green colored eyes watches as the civilians walk in multiple directions.

"Are you alright?" asks a female voice.

Da Xiang looks to his right and sees a beautiful black haired nineteen year old wearing a bright canary yellow length halter dress with a pair of white wedge ribbon sandals on. She stares seductively at Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader with bright goldenrod colored eyes, which makes the startled twenty year old move back. She has peaches and cream skin tone, but still has Eurasian facial features. Da Xiang does not like the idea of talking to a stranger until the nineteen year old starts laughing suddenly.

The nineteen year old exclaims, "Fooled you there Da Xiang!"

"Ninel? Is that you?" asks a startled Da Xiang.

Ninel pouts, "How can you not recognize your own fiancée?"

"I did not expect you to dye your hair back to black," comments Da Xiang, "but you look beautiful Ninel.

Ninel blushes a soft pink color before Da Xiang kisses her lightly on the cheeks. As the lovely couple walks the streets of Yangon, Ninel stares at the bright sun that was outside. She shields her eyes from the sun, which catches Da Xiang's attention. It seems that Ninel does not have anything to shield her eyes from the sun. Emerald eyes looks to the right and looks over at a sunhat shop nearby. He walks away from Ninel, which catches the black haired teen's attention.

Ninel asks, "Da Xiang, where are you going?"

"I am going to a hat shop and buy you a new sunhat," says the twenty year old blader.

The black haired nineteen year old follows Da Xiang and walks into the sunhat shop. As she walks into the shop, there was a huge selection of beautiful hat until Da Xiang looks over and sees a beautiful white sunhat with beautiful yellow faux flowers on it. The hat looks just like fiancée, pure and bright, which makes him smile brightly. He then pays for the hat and tells Ninel to walk outside, which brings her attention. She wonders why he would buy her a sunhat. Da Xiang immediately puts on the sunhat on his fiancée's head and kisses her on the cheek.

Da Xiang states, "You look beautiful now Ninel and you have a hat to protect you from the sun."

"Thank you Da Xiang and really love the hat so much," says Ninel.

The Chinese man lifts his fiancée up and says, "You are my ray of sunshine that makes my world brighter than ever."

Ninel smiles and starts giggling like a little girl. She was happy to know that her new appearance did not mean anything to Da Xiang because he loves her for who she is. It was something that she has not heard in a while and it was the first time that he has called Ninel ray of sunshine. Maybe it was because of the bright yellow dress and the sunhat, but it doesn't matter either way.

"Da Xiang, can you do something for me?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "What is it my beautiful Lotus?"

"Can you put me down Da Xiang?" questions the vermilion haired teenager.

* * *

**This ends the eighth chapter. Looks like this series is going to be ending soon. Plus I have some news.**

**I am going to write a Lotusshipping (Da Xiang X Ninel) wedding one-shot after I finish Twelve Months.**

**But for, now read and review for now.**


	9. September- Painting Leaves

**September: Painting Leaves**

Da Xiang was in the pavilion of the Beylin Temple and it was a cold afternoon. As he was walking around the pavilion, emerald eyes looks up and sees a beautiful onyx haired teenager sitting down on a chair. She was wears a burnt orange off the shoulder long sleeved sweater dress that reaches passed her knees with a pair of white leggings and a pair of knee length brown suede boots with flat heels. She was holding a plastic palette filled with paint and she was painting on an easel that was there. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader looks to the right and sees rust red leaves and bright orange leaves painted on to the easel.

"When did you start painting?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel looks up and says, "Just recently when I was visiting Megumi in Japan. She was painting leaves at the park since it calms her down."

"You are a great artist," comments Da Xiang.

The Eurasian ravenette responds back, "I am not trying to be a good artist though. I am just painting for recreational reasons."

As she continues painting, Da Xiang watches the goldenrod eyed beauty gently stroking the paint brush towards the painted leaves. It seems that Ninel enjoys painting as a serene smile on her expression. The Eurasian blader was enjoying painting bright colored leaves onto the easel. Da Xiang looks up and sees the leaves in the skies. Bright hues of red, orange, and yellow illuminates the bright blue cloudless skies. Nature is always a beautiful sight. Da Xiang seems to be happy until Ninel accidentally drops her paint filled brush on the stone ground.

"Ninel, are you alright?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel responds back, "I just accidentally dropped the paintbrush only. Can you pick it up for me Da Xiang?"

"Sure thing Ninel," replies the twenty year old blader.

He picks up the brush and gives it to the onyx haired paintbrush. Ninel cleans off the paintbrush and continues to paint the same leaf that was on the easel. Da Xiang was amazed by Ninel's artistic talent. Maybe all those fashion design sketches makes Ninel a very artistic young lady. A crimson hued leaf from the skies and the dual haired Chinese blader picks up the leaf immediately. Autumn was indeed one of the most beautiful seasons because it was perfect. The temperature is not too hot and it's not too cold just like spring. It was windy at times, but it does not matter. Da Xiang shows fascination towards season and sees Ninel also enjoying the beautiful weather. The crimson hued leaf reminds him of Ninel when she used to have her signature vermilion colored hair.

* * *

**This ends the ninth drabble. There are three more drabbles to go and I cannot believe I did another drabble. For now, please read and review for now.**


	10. October: Spiders and Halloween Cookies

**October: Spiders and Halloween Cookies**

"Da Xiang!" screams Ninel.

Inside the kitchen, Ninel was standing on a stool that was close by. She stares with fear at a particular eight-legged creature. A small black spider was crawling its way towards Ninel and she continues crying and screaming. Immediately Da Xiang looks over and sees the spider and steps on it without noticing it at all.

"Are you alright Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

The black haired teenager smiles and says, "Thanks for stepping on that spider."

"What spider?" questions the puzzled Beylin Temple blader.

Ninel states, "Look under your shoes and you see what I mean."

The dual hair Chinese man looks under his shoes and sees the dead spider under his shoes. This what Ninel means and he did not know that his fiancée has this fear for spiders. He then looks over to his right and sees Halloween cookies on a plate and takes one.

"You made cookies Ninel again," wonders Da Xiang.

The onyx black haired blader responds back, "Yeah since I was bored and they came out pretty good."

"Really?" asks the Chinese blader.

Ninel nods her head before taking a cookie and putting it inside her mouth. The twenty year old Rock Giraffe blader takes a bite of the cookie that was in his hand. She was right of course because the cookies that the nineteen year old made was delicious. Da Xiang was indeed amazed by how good the cookies Ninel made. Even though Ninel was a busy person most of the time, she always had some time doing some during her spare time. On Halloween, she would be making cookies for her and friends to enjoy.

Suddenly something was on top of Ninel's head, which makes Da Xiang's emerald eyes widen suddenly. There was a plastic spider on the black haired Eurasian and golden colored eyes looks over at the Chinese blader.,

"Is everything alright?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang says, "There is something on your head."

"Huh?" questions the nineteen year old as she touches her head.

As she picks up the plastic spider, the color slowly fades from Ninel's face. Suddenly she faints after seeing the plastic spider and Da Xiang approaches his fiancée. Plastic or real, Ninel would always fear spiders even on Halloween Day. He kneels down and takes a fabric place mat and starts fanning his fiancée to see if she was going to wake up.

* * *

**This ends the 10****th**** drabble of Twelve Months. Now I have two more drabbles before the one-shot afterwards. For now, please read and review.**


	11. November: Ginger Tea and Colds

**November: Ginger Tea and Colds**

"Achoo!"

This was the feeling of getting a cold for the Turquoise Alicorn blader. Ninel was shivering in bed as her entire bedroom was filled with mucus-filled tissues. The nineteen year old could not believe that she was sick on this freezing November day. Suddenly the door opens and her goldenrod colored eyes looks up and sees a familiar Chinese man walking into the room.

He asks, "How are you feeling Ninel?"

"Still feeling sick," weakly says Ninel.

Da Xiang responds back, "I see and I brought you some ginger tea."

Ninel looks up and sees a green tea colored coffee mug filled with a warm tea inside. She then tells him to place on the night table along with the medicine she has to take for this horrible cold. It was unbelievable that she was home sick and her fiancée has to take care of her. The nineteen year old expression shows it, which makes Da Xiang frown suddenly. He then takes the chair from Ninel's desk and puts it near her bedside.

He says, "I'm not doing this to baby you around, but I care about you Ninel. I don't want you go get sick like this."

"I understand," replies the onyx haired blader before coughing once more.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader responds back, "I know and I think you should drink this tea to help you out."

Ninel nods her head in agreement and picks up the coffee mug. She takes a sip of the ginger tea that her lovely fiancé made for her. As she drinks the hot beverage, goldenrod eyes pops up as she was shocked. It was not for the fact that the tea was too hot or anything, but for the fact that this tea was really going. The tea was soothing the woman's mouth, which brings a relived expression on the ill woman's face.

"How the tea?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel replies, "This is really good I have to admit. I have to thank you for caring for me,"

"Whenever you are sick or not, I'll always be by your side Lotus," states Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader before placing his lips on top of hers.

As the two of them kiss one another, there was another warm sensation towards Ninel's body. She would not believe how delight the kiss was and a faint blush appears on the nineteen year old's face after Da Xiang releases himself from the kiss.

Da Xian says, "You should rest up Ninel."

"Alright then," says Ninel once more.

* * *

**This was the 11****th**** drabble of Twelve Months and I have one more drabble before this series comes to an end. I cannot believe this is going to be over so. For now, please and review for now.**


	12. December: Christmas Girl

**December: Christmas Girl**

Christmas, the time where family spend together around the Christmas tree and open up gifts in the morning and having dinner at the table at night. This was not the case for Da Xiang Wang. He was in the Russian city of Moscow with a small gift bag in his hands. Snow was falling in this beautiful city and his green colored eyes was scanning the area looking for a familiar person. Ninel told meet him in Sokolniki Park, where she was going to be at. The twenty year old was wearing a dark crimson long sleeved dress shirt with a pair of white dress pants and black dress shoes on. He also wears a black trench coat over it to protect himself from the cold. As he continues on walking, there was a twenty year old standing there. Her black hair was in a side plait and she was wearing a white sleeveless dress top with a pair of black dress pants on and red pumps on. There was a gray faux fur coat covering the woman's body and Da Xiang approaches her.

"Ninel," says Da Xiang.

As the woman hears the name, her goldenrod colored eyes looks over at Da Xiang. She walks towards him and there was a smile on the now twenty year old's face. It was a surprise to know that he was finally here in Moscow with her.

Ninel states as she hugs Da Xiang, "I'm happy to see you and I never thought that you were going to come."

"Don't say that my beautiful Lotus," comments the Chinese blader, "I'll never miss your birthday for any reason."

"Even when my birthday is on Christmas Day," responds the twenty year old ravenette as she wraps her neck around her fiancé.

She places her lips gently on Da Xiang's lips before kissing him lightly. Da Xiang kisses Ninel's gentle and delicate lips before stopping the kiss for good. Emerald eyes looks over at the woman once more and Ninel looks over at the gift bag that Da Xiang was holding in his hand.

Ninel asks, "What's that Da Xiang?"

"I bought you something for you birthday and I think you would love it," says Da Xiang.

He gives her the green and gold gift bag to Ninel and she accepts the gift. She opens the bag to see a small gift box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. It was tied with a beautiful thin silk red ribbon. Ninel unravels the red ribbon from the box and unwraps the gift. There was a small gift box, which she opens and it was a beautiful and expensive silver pendant necklace with a tanzanite snowflake pendant charm dangling from it. There was also two tanzanite snowflake stud earrings accompanying the necklace.

Ninel says, "This is beautiful Da Xiang and I really love the gift so much."

"I know are going to love it because you are just like a snowflake that falls gently on the skies my beautiful Lotus," responds Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The woman kisses her fiancée and states, "Thank Da Xiang… Thank you…"

* * *

**This is the last drabble of Twelve Months. I'm sad to know that this was the last one of this drabble set. But don't be sad because the sequel of Twelve Months is going writing and it's going to be a one-shot. For now, read and review for the last time.**


	13. Special Drabble: Three Years Later

**Special Drabble: Three Years Later**

Three years have passed since Da Xiang gave her the necklace and earring set for her 20th birthday in Moscow. From there, Ninel was walking around the villa that she now shares with her fiancé Da Xiang Wang. In her arms was a one month baby girl with short silky vermilion hair. She was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, which makes the twenty-two year old smile. It was Christmas Eve and the woman couldn't believe that her daughter was going to be celebrating her first Christmas already. It makes the woman happy of course. This was going to be the first Christmas she was going to be spending as a family.

Her parents couldn't make it because there was a horrible snowstorm in Moscow and their flight got canceled. It was going to be difficult to make it there by train while Megumi was spending her Christmas her with birth family. Ninel wasn't going to be lonely for the fact that she can spend her Christmas with her fiancé and their one month old daughter named Perla Wei. She then approaches the window and sees there was a heavy snowstorm. The onyx black haired woman worries about it since her fiancé was at the Beylin Temple. Plus it was getting late, which makes Ninel even more worried than before.

"_Where are you Dashan?" _thought Ninel.

She looks over at the clock and sees it was around 11:59 at night and Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader has not arrived. Ninel was wondering if she can even celebrate a simple Christmas. Perla beings whimpering as she starts to wake up and it immediately catches the attention of the twenty-two year old.

Ninel calms Perla down and says, "Your father is going to be here soon and I promise you that Perla."

Suddenly the door begins to open, which catches Ninel's attention. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks over and wonders who it was. A familiar Chinese man walks through the door with a huge bag of gifts on his shoulder. A smile appears on the now twenty-three year old woman as she approaches her man.

"Merry Christmas Ninel!" exclaims Da Xiang.

Ninel exclaims, "Merry Christmas!"

She was happy to see her fiancé home and she approaches him. The dark brown haired Asian man looks over and sees the infant in his fiancée's arms. She smiles as he drops the bag and carries his vermilion haired little princess. Perla was snuggling into her father's warm arms and Ninel looks over at her daughter. Even though they weren't married, they act like a married couple with a child.

Ninel asks, "Can we open the gifts?"

"Sure thing Ninel," says Da Xiang to his fiancée.

Ninel couldn't believe three years have passed since that Christmas Day. It was one of the best moments of course. Over the years, their relationship have moved up and up. Now they're living together with a one month old daughter and Ninel was surprised. She didn't expect to have a child before having their wedding, but things happen. Now it was time for her to enjoy her 23th birthday with her family and their daugther's first Christmas. They gather around the Christmas tree and begin opening their gifts.

"Happy birthday," whispers Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader into Ninel's ear before kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

**This ends this special drabble of Twelve Months. I know this drabble set has come to an end, but I decided to add this special drabble as a hint for another drabble set coming soon. For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
